About Us
by Philip and Stephanie Days 85
Summary: Randy Orton likes Brooke Hogan and she also likes Him. The problem Is Randy Orton is fighting her father Hulk Hogan at Summer Slam. Where does Brooke’s Loyalty Lie with Randy or her Father? Please R&R. Peace God Bless
1. Summer Slam Challenge, July, 15, 2006

This Fan Fic is in Loving Memory of the Great Bob Orton Sr. He is the Father of Cowboy Bob Orton Jr. and is the Grand Father of Randy Orton. God Bless You Bob. You are with God Now.

* * *

Hulk Hogan and His daughter Brooke walked out to the arena to greet the fans. The fans were going crazy they had not seen the legend since last years Summer Slam when he nearly defeated Shawn Michaels. Brooke Hogan was a Eighteen year old Music Diva.

Hulk and Brooke Hogan entered the ring. Brooke grabbed the microphone.

"I have been dreaming of this moment all my life." Brooke said with a smile.

"Hogan, Hogan, Hogan!" The Fans yelled in unison.

"Me standing in the ring, with my father Hulk Hogan." Brooke said has she hugged her father and handed him the microphone.

"Thank you Brooke I am very proud of you." Hulk said to his daughter. "It's good to be back on Saturday night's Main Event and I want to thank the Hulkamanics for keeping hulkamania alive all these years. He continued.

Randy Orton's music blurred through out the arena has he walked to the ring with a rose in hand. He had the smirk on his face like he was up to something. Helked into the ring slowly and was handed a microphone.

Randy Orton is a third Generation Superstar is and comes from a great Wrestling family the Orton's. His grandfather is Bob Orton Sr. and his Father is Bob Orton Jr. there a Legends. Randy was about to step in the ring with another legend. He knew what he had up his sleeve but Hogan did not.

"I am honored to be standing in the ring with the greatest WWE legend of all Time Hulk Hogan." Randy said. "I am also honored to be in the ring with a great young music star like you Brooke."

Hulk was surprised by Randy Orton's surprising nice behavior. He and the rest of the Hogan family watched Randy on television and thought that he was some what of a jerk but Brooke had developed a little crush on him.

"This is for you Brooke." Randy said has he handed her the single red rose.

Brooke smiled at him, Randy then turned his attention to Hulk Hogan.

"I came here to issue a challenge to one of the greatest Legends of Time and that man is you Hulk Hogan." Randy said has Hogan smiled. "The Legend Hulk Hogan versus the Legend Killer Randy Orton at Summer Slam!" He continued.

"Your on Brotha!" Hulk Hogan said has he shook Orton's hand.

Orton and Brooke made eye contact has Orton left the ring winked and winked at Brooke.

* * *

Moments Later

* * *

Randy Orton ran into Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Orton and HHH were former Evolution members and the two had along history. Orton and HBK had no love lost either; Orton defeated HBK at the 2003 edition of Unforgiven.

"Well well if it isn't the Man of Destiny!" Hunter said.

"Wow man you're not only going after Hulk Hogan but going after his daughter that's sick. "Shawn said.

Randy Orton smirked at their comment. "Shawn let's just I will have better luck then you did against Hogan." Randy said. "You guys are how old and you are doing these lame D-X antics give me a break." He continued.

"What ever Orton we have bigger fish to fry." Hunter said has and shawn walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Brooke Hogan is signing an autograph for a young fan.

"Thank you broke so much." The young girl said.

"No problem." Brooke replied back.

"I saw the way you were looking at Randy and I think he's cute to." The young girl said.

Brooke could do nothing but smile at the young girl's comment.

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

Brooke Hogan and Randy Orton were talking near Hulk's rental car

"Brooke I listed to your song and it's really good." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I appreciate that." Brooke replied back.

"Question if you're around when the wwe is having an event, we can go out for dinner." Randy asked.

"I would like that." Brooke said.

Hulk Hogan walked up behind Orton and gave him a firm slap on back.

"Let's go brooke it's time to go." Hulk said has Brooke waved Orton good bye.

Randy walked away has Hulk helped his daughter in the car. Hulk walked on the other side has Randy ran back and gave him an RKO on the trunk of his car. Hogan laid on the ground has Brooke ran out the car franticly to her father.

"Randy what happened?" Brooke asked.

Randy looked at Hogan with an evil grin has he walked away. Brooke and the paramedics aided a stunned Hulk Hogan.


	2. The Phone Call, July 17, 2006

Brooke Hogan was watching raw from her hotel room. She had found out that Randy gave her dad an RKO that Saturday after she had seen the reply. Brooke still had the rose that randy gave her in a vase. She watched has Randy Orton made quick work of Eugene.

"Eugene the people you don't mess with is the McMahon's." Randy said.

The other wrestlers in the back were watching monitors listing to Orton talk. Brooke was watching has well.

"Now onto Summer Slam and my match with Hulk Hogan. Randy said. "Hogan I mainly sent you a message that I am no push over." He continued.

The fans started to boo Orton bad.

"We want Hogan! We want Hogan! We want Hogan!" The fans cheered loudly.

"You can chant Hogan all you want he an't here, and at Summer Slam I will win." Randy said." Now onto the beautiful Brooke Hogan." Randy continued.

Brooke's smiled big time.

"I would never take advantage of you Brooke and I am waiting for your new CD." Randy said. "I really hope you look past what I did to you're father because I hope it doesn't have an affect on you and me." He said.

Brooke then picked up her rose looked at the screen.

"Now let me show you my greatest hit!" Randy said has he and the crowd watched on the titian tron what happened between Orton and Hogan on Saturday. After the video package Randy dropped the microphone, posed and left the ring.

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

Randy Orton arrived in his hotel room. He turned on the TV and watched Sports Center. His cell phone started to ring; he reached over on the dresser and picked it up. He didn't recognize the phone number he answered it anyway.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi" Another voice said from the other line.

"Who's this?" Randy asked.

"It's me Brooke!" She said.

"Oh Hi Brooke how are you?" Randy asked.

"I am doing ok you?" Randy asked.

"I am doing good just got done watching the rest of raw it sucked." Brooke said.

"Let me guess DX again." Randy said.

"Yup." Brooke said.

"DX is lame and it's stale." Randy said.

Brooke laughed at what he said. "I am guessing you don't like shawn and triple h." Brooke said.

"Nah I think they suck I can't stand them." He said." How you get this number anyway." Randy asked.

"I got it from this guy Johnny Nitro he was with his Girlfriend Melina." Brooke said.

"Oh that guy is annoying, I hardly speak to him, so how's the CD going?" Randy asked.

"Really well I have been getting some positive feedback from fans and critics about the CD." Brooke said.

"That's good to hear but on another note Brooke I am sorry what I did to you're dad it was business." Randy said.

"I know it was Randy It won't affect our relationship because I really like you." Brooke said.

"I really like you too, you're not like these divas in WWE you are way mature." Randy said with a smile.

"Really thanks some of the girls I met are nice." Brooke said.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

"Well Brooke it was nice talking to you and I am about to hit the hay." Randy said.

"Ok Randy same here I feeling tired too, I have to be at the mall by noon for an autograph session." Brooke said.

"Well where is this autograph session?" Randy asked.

"It's going to be at the Mall of America in Minnesota." Brooke said.

"Oh ok well I'll talk to you later since I have you're number in My phone, I'll give you a call." Randy said.

"I would like that." Brooke said with a smile.

"Good night Brooke, God Bless and thanks for the Call." Randy said.

"Ah No Problem, well Good night and God Bless you too." Brooke said has she hung up the phone.

Randy looked up at the ceiling and smiled.


	3. Running Wild, July 24, 2006

* * *

The characters in this Fan Fic belong to WWE. Congrats to Stephanie McMahon and Triple H on the birth of their Wonderful Daughter Aurora Rose Levesque. God Bless You.

A/N: I would like to see more of Brooke Hogan and Randy Orton on screen. It would give Me more to work with. I have some surpries in store for this story. Enjoy the chapter and Thanks for the reviews. Peace God Bless

* * *

Randy Orton walked the hallway of the arena. He walked into his locker room only to find Mickie James leaning against the locker.

Randy raised his brow. "Ah Mickie what are you doing here in my locker room?" Randy asked.

"I am waiting for you Randy." Mickie said with a crazy smile.

"Why are you waiting for me for what?" Randy asked.

"I wanted to know if you were doing anything after my match against Candice Michelle tonight, I know you don't have match tonight." Mickie said.

"Ah actually I plan on confronting Hulk Hogan, after that I plan on going back to my hotel room to chill." Randy said.

"Well can I tag along?" Mickie asked.

"Na Mickie no offense but I just rather be alone tonight but thanks anyway though." Randy said.

"Ok I understand you only have eyes for Brooke Hogan." Mickie said.

"Well that's none of you're business." Randy said.

"I saw when Johnny nitro was giving Brooke you're number at Saturday Night's main event." Mickie said.

"Yeah so we're friends." Randy said.

Mickie James walked up to Randy and got in his face.

"I like you a lot randy, but question what would you rather have a girl or a woman?" Mickie asked.

"If I wanted a woman it surely wouldn't be you and besides Brooke is a woman a young woman eighteen years old." Randy said.

"What ever but call me if you want a real woman?" Mickie said has she gave Orton a peck on the mouth before leaving.

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

Hulk Hogan entered the ring has the fans were going crazy. Hulk talked for a bit then Randy Orton's music hit has Orton walked to the stage with Microphone in hand.

"I don't really want to hear what you have to say." Randy said. "What I really came out hear is to talk about is you're beautiful daughter Brooke. Randy said.

"Don't go there!" Hulk yelled.

"Well I am going there." Randy said. "When you're daughter and I talked at Saturday Night's main event she kept telling me how handsome I was." He continued.

"Ah give me a break." Hulk said.

"We have chemistry Hulk don't be angry." Randy said.

Well let's stop the chit chat and let's fight I got my gear on." Hulk said.

Randy dropped the microphone and headed to the ring. He didn't get in imminently; he tried to get in again when Hogan hit Orton. Randy hit the announce table, jerry lawler tried to help him but Orton swiped his hand away. Lawler threw Randy in the ring where Hulk battered Orton with punches to the face has Hulk went for the Big boot but Orton bailed.

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

Randy Orton got in his car and drove to his hotel. A black car is following him to his hotel. Randy soon reaches his destination. He parks his rental car, grabs his bag and heads up to his hotel room.

The Person in the car is about to follow Orton in but she sees a black limo pull up to the Hotel. Brooke Hogan gets up of the limo and heads to the front desk.

"Hello do you know what room Randy Orton is staying in?" Brooke asked." I am a friend of his." She continued.

"Oh my God it's you Brooke Hogan my daughter loves you." The Receptionist said.

"Well thank you." Brooke said.

"Listen could I get an autograph for my daughter?" The Receptionist asked.

"Yeah sure." Brooke said has the Receptionist got out a poster she had just bought her daughter.

Brooke signed the poster.

"Ah thank you Brooke, Mr. Orton is staying in room 1229." The Receptionist said. "And thank you." She continued.

"You're welcome." Brooke said has she gone to Orton's room.

Brooke arrived and stood by Orton's room. She knocked on the door, has Randy got up from his bed and answered the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me Brooke." She said has Randy opened the door.

"Hey Brooke what are you doing here?" Randy asked happily.

"I was here for an autograph signing and figured I surprise you surprised me last Tuesday." Brooke said has Orton let her and then closed the door behind him.

"So how'd your signing go?" Randy asked.

"It went well there were a lot of fans there." Brooke said.

"Well I ran into you're father tonight." Randy said.

"I know I watched it in Limo it has a TV in it." Brooke said.

"He's pretty pissed of because he knows we have potential has a couple." Randy said.

"If I do decide to go out with you it's none of his business." Brooke said has she given Orton look.

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

The two were coddled up on the bed. She fell asleep on his chest after watching TV. Randy looked down at her and gave her kiss on the fore head.

"You are one beautiful girl Brooke Hogan." Randy said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside

* * *

The mysterious person in the car looked in Orton's room with a pair of binoculars.

"Randy will be mine and Brooke you will be out of the picture." The Mysterious Person said.


	4. Orton Knows Best, July 31, 2006

* * *

A/N: I would really like to see more of Randy Orton and Brooke Hogan on screen to help me out more God Willing. Hope you all enjoy the Chapter. Peace God Bless

* * *

Randy Orton walked the halls of the continental airlines arena happily, suddenly he runs into D-X.

"Well well if it isn't Randall Orton." Triple H said.

"Shouldn't you guys be out some where doing pranks?" Randy said.

"Nah we already did that." Shawn said.

"Oh yeah you guys spray painted D-X on Titian Towers." Randy said. "That whole spray painting thing is old." He continued.

"So what we do things in style and besides how's your face after getting beat down by Hogan last week." Triple H said.

"I am doing quite well and this D-X thing is played out. Randy said. "Oh by the way Hunter tell Stephanie I said congrats on her new daughter." Randy said has he walked off.

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

Randy Orton's music blared has he walked to the ring for his Orton knows best segment. He grabbed the microphone has he stood in the ring.

"Tonight I debut the first Orton knows best show." Randy said with a smirk on his face." I would like to introduce the cast." He continued.

Hulk Hogan's music blared has Imposters of Hulk, Nick, Linda and Brooke walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The Hogan family were watching the show and they were angry expect for Brooke who thought it was funny.

"I don't find this funny Brooke." Hulk said angrily."

"Oh come on dad its harmless fun." Brooke said.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"You better not be trying to hit on my daughter or I will run wild on you." The hulk Hogan imposter said.

Randy gave the imposter an RKO. Randy then kissed the Imposter Brooke's hand. Randy then got out of the ring and slapped Jerry Lawler right in the face before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hahahahaha that was too funny." Brooke said.

"You have a crush on this Orton guy don't you because if it was someone else doing it you'd be pissed." Nick said.

"I think nicks right." Linda said.

"What ever I am going to bed." Brooke said has she up stairs in room quickly before this conversation could escalate further.

"She better not have a crush on Orton." Hulk said.

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

Randy Orton entered his hotel room. He was drinking from his water bottle. He layed his bag on the ground then suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it, Mickie James stood right there in front of him.

"Hey mickie what are you doing here."

"I am here to see you and I wanted to talk to you." Mickie said

"I am not going to be a jerk and just kick her out." Randy said to himself. Come in." He said.

"Thanks." Mickie said.

Randy Orton then walked into the bathroom. Mickie James looked at Randy's water bottle that still had water in it. She took something in her pocket and opened it. She then put the powder in his drink then stirred the water. Randy then came out the bathroom and drank the rest of his water.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Randy asked has he put his bottle down.

"I wanted to talk about how to try to stay on top when you got all these challengers." Mickie asked.

* * *

Moments Later

* * *

Randy felt some what drunk. He looked at Mickie with lust in his eyes and walked up to her and kissed her full on the mouth. Mickie then took off all her clothes has did Randy. The two then got in the bed.

"Ahh Randy!" Mickie Yelled has the two were having sex.

"Oh Yeah!" Randy yelled.

An Hour Later

Randy's cell phone went off has the two were sleeping. Mickie woke up at the sound of the phone. She went into Orton's pants pocket and got his Phone she then picked it up and looked at his caller ID it said Brooke. A wicked smile came across Mickie's face has she turned off Randy's phone.

"He's mine now." She whispered has she went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hi Randy this is Brooke, I just wanted to see how you were doing and the Orton knows Best segment was funny anyway Give me a call back Bye." Brooke said has she left Randy a voice mail message.


	5. Soulmates, August 20 & 21, 2006

A/N: I decided to do a Finale for this Fan Fic. I had great responses by the readers which I deeply appreciate and I thank you. I hope to do another Randy Orton & Brooke Hogan Fan Fic sometime in the future God Willing. I didn't know this couple was so popular. I am a fan of them even though they were on screen one time at Saturday Nights Main Event. Enjoy the Chapter. Peace God Bless Everyone

The Past couple of Weeks have not gone to Randy Orton's liking. First we found out the he and Mickie James had slept with each other. He put her in her place.

_"How could you Mickie!" Randy yelled. "I know I slept with because I had to be drugged other wise I would have never slept with you." He continued._

_"I am so sorry Randy I had to do it because I Love You." Mickie said._

_"You don't do this to people you." Randy said. "Now get out!" Randy yelled has Mickie James left his Hotel Room._

Randy then told Brooke what happened and has to why he didn't return her call.

_"Look Brooke I am sorry about last night, I didn't return your call." Randy said._

_"Oh nah it's ok Randy you were probably sleeping." Brooke said._

_"No I wasn't." Randy said with a sigh. "I was with that crazy woman Mickie James she drugged me and we ended sleeping with each other." He continued._

_"Oh My God are you ok Randy?" Brooke asked._

_"Yeah I am fine I put Mickie in her place." Randy said. "I am sorry Brooke."_

_"It's ok Randy." Brooke said._

He then got humiliated by Hulk Hogan last week and got beaten by him last Night.

Randy Orton had just got done beating the Nature Boy Ric Flair. This was the second time he defeated the Legend Ric Flair.

**An Hour Later**

Randy Orton jumped on a plane and headed home to St. Louis, to have to rest of the week to reflect.

**Meanwhile**

"I Love Randy Orton dad and you're not going to tell me who to date." Brooke yelled.

"Well you know what Brooke if you want to be with Randy so bad then go ahead!" Hulk yelled.

Brooke Hogan with tears in her eyes marched up stairs in her room and packed her clothes. She got her cell phone out and quickly called for a cab to take her to the airport. She then marched down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Hulk yelled.

"None of your business dad." Brooke said has she left the house.

She got into the taxi and headed to the airport. She got her luggage out of the taxi and paid him.

"Thank you." Brooke said.

"No problem." The Taxi driver said has the driver left.

Brooke knew Orton had gone back home for the rest of the week because the two had talked Sunday before his match with her father. Moments Later she was on a plane to St. Louis.

**Awhile Later**

Randy Orton laid on his couch because of last night's event. He was somewhat depressed then heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Randy yelled.

"It's Brooke!" Brooke yelled has Randy opened the door and Brooke entered the house.

"Hey!" Randy said. "What are you doing here?" He continued.

"I had a big fight with my Dad." Brooke said.

"Sounds serious but listen you can stay her has long has you want well talk about this tomorrow." Randy said has he grabbed Brooke's stuff.

"Thanks Randy for letting me stay here." Brooke said.

"No Problem." Randy said has he headed up stairs.

**Awhile Later**

Brooke is settled in her room and is setting on the bed when Randy knocks on the door.

"Hah Brooke I just wanted to say good night before I turned in." Randy said.

Brooke got up and walked over to Randy and hugged him tightly.

"You're my best friend Randy and I really want to thank you for letting me stay here." Brooke said.

"Like I said it's no problem Brooke." Randy said.

The two broke away from the hug.

"Goodnight Randy." Brooke.

"Sweet dreams Brooke." Randy said has he headed to his room.

**The Next Night**

Randy Orton sat on his couch has he was Watching TV. Brooke Hogan made her way down stairs where Randy Orton was she sat down next to him. Randy then looked at Brooke.

"You Ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I am ok Randy it's just my Dad is always trying to run my life." Brooke said.

"Speaking of which why did you guys have a fight anyway?" Randy asked

"Because I told him I was in love with someone he didn't like.

"Who?" Randy asked.

Brooke looked into Randy's eyes. "You." Brooke said has she leaned in and kissed Randy

The two then broke away from the kiss.

"Me." Randy said somewhat little shocked.

"Yes I do and my family is mad about it and I don't care I Love you." Brooke said.

"I Love you too." Randy said.

"Make Love to me." Brooke said has the two began kissing again.

Randy then breaks away from the kiss.

"Are you sure I am the one you want is this what you really want." Randy asked.

"I want my first time to be with you because I love you and no more second guessing myself, I just want to live." Brooke said.

Randy stood up and picked up Brooke and carried her to his bed room. He laid her down on his Bed and the two began making love.

**Awhile Later**

Brooke laid unto Randy chest has Randy stroked her hair.

"We went all the way tonight do you regret it?" Randy asked.

"No I do regret it Randy I love you." Brooke said looking at him.

"I love you too Brooke." Randy said looking at her then the two began kissing.

The End.


End file.
